


Cover art for "Fairytale", by Mottlemoth

by EmptyBucketOfFucks (EowinSymbelmine)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowinSymbelmine/pseuds/EmptyBucketOfFucks
Summary: I'm a HUGE fan of miss Mottlemoth's works, and her new, original story just grabbed me by my heart and refused to let go. So, I made a little something =D





	Cover art for "Fairytale", by Mottlemoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706656) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 




End file.
